Nothing Really Matters
by Amrie heep
Summary: Bella is a normal college student when she was suddenly thrust into the spotlight because of the past she had with her childhood friend. Can she handle the sudden attention of the people? Good thing she has her friends who are more than willing to protect her or else it would be total chaos.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1- The Beginning_**

**Hi! I'm fairly new to this whole thing and I still have no idea on what I am doing. HAHA This story has been on my mind since last last year but it was only this year that I had the courage to actually write it. Hope you guys like it and please review. I definitely need your opinion and suggestion/s. Since I don't have a beta reader yet you may find grammatical errors. Sorry! And Oh can you recommend me any beta reader/s? Thanks a lot! :)**

_"Hi"_

_I turned to look behind me and saw a boy about my age. He had a weird golden brown messy hair and a pair of striking green eyes. I just stared at him while he looked at me expectantly. _

_"Can I join you?" The boy asked while pointing at my sandcastle. This time, I nodded my head slowly, allowing him to make the sandcastle with me. _

_We were both quiet; busy with making the sandcastle. Half way in making the sandcastle, I heard my dad calling me._

_"Isabella!"_

_I saw my dad waving his hands trying to get my attention. He made a sign of going home. The boy saw my dad too. We stopped making our sandcastle and just as I was about to leave him, the boy suddenly spoke. "I hope I get to make sandcastles with you again. I'm Edward," while reaching out his sand-covered hand as if he was asking to shake hands._

_I copied his movements and shook his hand while introducing myself, "Isabella. See you again soon." And with that I ran to my father while catching a last glimpse on my sandcastle and my new friend, Edward. He was waving at me and I also waved back. _

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I awoke with a jolt and saw the small evil electronic device that was making the unbearable noise at 6:30 in the morning. My dream was a memory from my childhood and it was not the first time that I dreamt about him. I just couldn't get why I kept on dreaming about Edward.

Edward was my first friend. When I was shipped to Forks, courtesy of my mom, I would always ask Charlie to bring me to the beach where I could make sandcastles. It became my hobby and Charlie seeing that it made me happy, brought me to the beach often. On the third time I went there, I met Edward and we continued making sandcastles and being friends for 2 years until he transferred to a different state with his relatives. Thinking about it made my chest ache a little. My reminiscing was interrupted by Charlie who barged in my room wearing an apron whilst carrying a wooden tray filled with breakfast food.

"Um, Dad, wha…. what-"

"Before you say anything else, it was Sue's idea to put me on this apron. And as you know I cannot cook for a living so while she did the cooking, I was ordered to bring this to you."

I stared at Charlie with a dumbfounded look then suddenly I was laughing so hard that I almost fell on the floor.

"Oh dad! Can I take a photo of you?" without waiting for his answer, I started snapping photos of him. I was still giggling when he sat beside me placing the tray of food on his lap.

"Glad to be of some amusement to you. Happy Graduation Bells." He hugged me sideways and although I could hear the happiness in his voice, I could also sense the emotion he had bottled up ever since I told him I was attending WSU.

"Thanks dad. I'm only 7 hours and 37 minutes away from here you know. At least that's what Google says. I'm going to miss all of you, especially you." I tried telling my dad without showing how emotional I was getting. It wasn't easy for me to make this decision- going to WSU for college- but I really wanted to be independent and concentrate on my studies at the same time explore the world. I know Charlie understood my decision and because we've been through a lot for the past 13 years; that's why he didn't contest the decision I made. He supported it actually. "Good thing you have Sue now or else you'd be back to eating take outs," I added.

"That woman is a Godsend Bells. Now, enough with the chitchat, Sue will have my head if we don't get down there. Lord knows what she has done to the kitchen." And as if on cue, Sue shouted for us to get down already as the breakfast she made is starting to get cold.

I will definitely miss this.

_"… and as what Steve Jobs said 'Your time is limited, so don't waste it living someone else's life. Don't be trapped by dogma - which is living with the results of other people's thinking. Don't let the noise of others' opinions drown out your own inner voice. And most important, have the courage to follow your heart and intuition. They somehow already know what you truly want to become. Everything else is secondary.' Congratulations seniors batch 2013! We did it!" _ I remembered Angela giving her valedictorian speech something about what that rich visionary person said. I just hope he was right because I've been freaking out from the time I left Forks which by the way was 8 hours ago. It was just after lunchtime when I arrived at WSU and I drove my monstrous truck straight to the dormitories so that I could unload my things right away.

As I was starting to unload my things, I noticed a lot of people going in and out the dormitory house. I think I have to make 3 trips to unload all of my possessions I brought from Forks to WSU. I was about to enter the threshold of the house, when I saw two beautiful girls going down the stairs. Actually scratch that, they weren't just beautiful; they look like goddesses! One of them is a tall blonde bombshell; she's the type of person that could stop a crowd and she's kinda intimidating with the scowl that is present on her face. On the other hand, the other girl has striking dark hair that easily stood out with her height. And I thought I was short, she was shorter than my 5'3.

I was brought out of my reverie when I heard the blonde saying, "…all of this is her fault anyway you know. Alice, he should just dump her. There's no point in staying in a relationship when one of them is caught cheating. He's just too much of a masochist." I didn't mean to overhear them they just didn't make an effort to lower down their voices. The short one is apparently Alice; she was about to reply when my presence caught her attention.

"Hi! I'm Alice. What room are you?" The girl, Alice asked me with a big smile on her face. "Um, R25?" My answer came out like a question while the blonde girl, whom I still don't know the name, stifled a chuckle.

Alice squeaked while hugging me, "We're roommates! I'll show you our room just wait for us while I get my things from our car." This Alice said while running to their car. Okay, that was the weirdest thing ever. Who hugs someone you don't know?

"That's Alice for you. I'm Rosalie."

Did I say that out loud? Ugh. Where the hell is my verbal filter.

"Oh, I'm Bella." I told Rose with a timid smile. She was staring at me in a speculative way as if sizing me up; I couldn't tell if she likes me or not, the awkwardness between is very palpable. Good thing Alice was only gone few a few minutes. She came back dragging 2 large suitcases and a carry on. Was this girl serious? "Let's go, I'll show you our room."

Rose and Alice took each of her suitcases going up the stairs while I wordlessly followed them all the while carrying my things. Suddenly Alice asked me what my name is. I told her to call me Bella.

"Bella, that's a nice name," smiling she said more to herself. "Well, Bella, welcome to our room!" She opened the door with a smirk attached on her face. At first, I just saw a normal dorm, but as I walked further into the room, I noticed the designs Alice must have done. The room was a little bit girlish because of the different shades of pink but the twinkle lightings and small embellishments definitely made the room cozy and homier.

"I hope you don't mind the designs I've made. If you don't like them, I'll put them down. I swear!" Alice was looking at me with a worried expression. I didn't notice Alice saw me eyeing the bookshelf on the corner of the room since I'm already busy thinking of placing there the books I brought with me.

"There's also a bookshelf you can use. My mom, Esme, told me to take it with me just in case, but since I'm not really fond of reading books it's yours. So d'you like it? I mean it is really okay if you don't like it you know. You can be honest with—"

"I love it Alice." I told her truthfully. She rewarded me with a big smile. "Oh Bella! Thank God you loved it! It would be a shame to throw all of these away" She said while gesturing to the whole room.

Rosalie suddenly interrupted "Alice, I think we should go? Isn't Jasper waiting for you?" She was giving Alice a very meaningful look as if trying to convey a message. Alice turned to me, " Bella, I'm really sorry for leaving you here. I just have to go and meet my boyfriend and my—Yeah so is it okay if I leave you here for a while? I promise to have a roomie bonding with you before school starts." She looked at me with her own version of puppy dog eyes and who was I to say no? I could definitely use that time to fix my things and call my dad.

"Sure Alice. I still have to fix my stuff. Don't worry about it," I said with an honest smile. Alice suddenly hugged me forcefully all the while saying, "You're the best Bella! I'll see you in a bit!" And with that Rosalie and Alice left me on my own.

"Let's do this Swan."

I had called my dad and arranged all of my things; I just had to put my clothes in the closet when Alice arrived together with a tall handsome guy; Rosalie was nowhere to be found. "Bella I'm back! I see you've unpacked your things" She said cheerfully.

" Yeah, I was able to unload my things eventually." I said while glancing on the clock. "Wow, it's already dinnertime!"

"Actually that's why I'm here. I wanted to invite you to eat with us. Oh! Where are my manners! This is my boyfriend Jasper."

Jasper tipped his head while uttering a simple hello to me and I could definitely hear his southern accent.

"Rosalie is already at the caf with Emmett, her boyfriend. So are you eating with us?" Alice asked me looking somewhat hopeful.

I thought why the hell not? Alice seems to be a nice person and I don't know anyone yet. "Sure! I'll just put these away," pointing at my clothes.

Alice, who seemed to look at my clothes winced slightly. "You okay?" I asked her.

"uh, ye-yeah I'm fine Bella. I just—I'll just wait for you outside the room." Alice said while rushing outside. Well that was just weird.

"Don't worry about her, she's just being Alice." Jasper told me laughing loudly.

Alice, Jasper and I arrived at the cafeteria or caf for short, at half past seven. The three of us lined up to get some food and because I'm not that hungry, I just got myself a salad. We saw Rosalie with her boyfriend, Emmett sitting near one of the windows.

Emmett is a huge person, even though he's sitting, you could definitely tell that he can lift a 100lb weights easily. His smiling eyes and signature smirk made him cute and without I would surely be afraid to talk to him let alone sit with him.

"So you're short stuff's roommate. Emmett McCarty's the name." He said while extending his muscular arm.

I was a little flustered and shy to talk to him though I also extended my arm to shake hands with him. "Yeah, I'm Bella. Nice to meet you." That was all I can really say. I mean I'm really a more closed off person and I'd rather observe people than have all the attention. However, Emmett and Alice seemed to want me to keep talking because they kept asking me question after question.

"So, where are you from?"

"You probably wouldn't know the place since it's really small. But I'm from Forks."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"No, I'm an only child."

"What's your course?"

"I'm taking up English here."

"Do you play sports?"

"No, I have a problem with my hand-eye coordination."

"Do you like watching movies?"

"It's okay. I watch movies from time to time"

"Do you use toilet paper when you're done pooping?" Emmett asked that question which earned him a loud head slap from Rosalie. The table burst into laughter then we realized that almost all students had already left the area.

"It's almost 9pm! Gosh! I didn't realize the time." Alice said shockingly.

I nodded my head in agreement with Alice and uttered, "I think we should head to the dorm soon before they close this place."

We all headed back to our respective dorms. While the boys tried to say goodbye to their loved ones, I headed straight to my room and grab some toiletries so that I could shower at the communal. Alice and Rosalie followed me at the communal after awhile. Once we're fresh, Rosalie went to her room; which she shared with Victoria or Tori (according to Alice) on the third floor while Alice and I went back to our room on the second floor. I was so exhausted that I could only nod at Alice's suggestion about shopping. When my body hit the bed, I fell asleep right away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I'm so sorry for not updating nearly a month! I was really busy with school and work. But I really promise to start updating every week if not once in 2 weeks. I still don't have any BETA though and i really hope to find one since i'm not sure if my writing is okay. I hope you guys review my story; it would really mean a lot! Comments, suggestions, questions and violent reactions are very much welcomed! :)**

_"How old are you?"_

_I showed him five fingers, indicating that I am 5 years old. "You?"_

_"7. Are you sure you're 5 years old?"_

_I shrugged._

_"Where's your mom?"_

_"She's staying with her boyfriend in Phoenix"_

_"Is that far from here?"_

_"I think so? I had to ride a flying car to get here."_

_"I think you're referring to a plane."_

_I shrugged again._

_"When did you get here?"_

_"A week ago."_

_"Oh. I'm new here too. My parents wanted to live in a quiet town after living in the city for 20 years."_

_I just listened to him talk about himself. I learned that he was only child and that he only found out that he's allergic to chocolates when his cousin made him eat one. He also mentioned that the chocolate incident made his face swelled so much he looked like the guy in the movie, Hunchback of Notre Dame. I laughed at him so hard that I couldn't breathe. I was just about to apologize for laughing at him when he started fading into thin air._

_"Edward?"_

_He did not say anything. He just looked at me with a smile on his face but he is still fading._

_"Edward?" I said frantically realizing that he was really about to vanish!_

"BELLA! BELLA! WAKE UP!"

When I opened my eyes, I saw Alice with a panic- stricken face whilst shaking my upper body. "Thank God you're awake! I thought you were having a nightmare or something."

"Oh, uhm, I was actually having a nice but weird dream," not noticing the smile that had crept up my face. Alice saw this and asked if it was something about Edward.

"What?" My face must have looked like a deer caught in the headlights and that only fueled Alice to tease me some more.

"Oh Edward! My Edward! Kiss me!" Alice said dramatically while grabbing a pillow from her bed and began making kissy faces. Ugh. Sometimes I just wonder why she became my friend. Oh, that's right. We've been spending 24/7 hours with each other for 2 weeks already and somehow I had forgotten how handful she is.

"Whatever Alice Cullen." I said dismissively. I just grabbed my toiletries then headed to the communal to start my daily routine. Alice must've followed me there because the next thing I knew I was being dragged out of the shower.

**_Honestly?!_**

"Bellaaa~ Don't be like that! Come on! Who's Edward? He must be someone of importance if you've been dreaming about him." She pouted jutting our her lower lip.

I don't know why I couldn't just answer Alice's question. I mean I could tell her that Edward was my first friend or better yet a stuffed animal from my childhood; she would never know anyway. BUT I JUST COULDN'T. Maybe I like knowing that I'm the only one who knows about him. Maybe I like keeping him a secret.

"No one! Edward is no one okay?!" I said before give her my own version of if looks could kill. Her once straight shoulders now slumped down like she was so tired. I could tell that I deeply let Alice down but there are just some secrets that should be kept. I heard a silent okay and sorry from her.

God! Now she's making me feel guilty without putting much effort on it. I really hated myself sometimes.

_Bella you're an idiot._

"Alice, I just- ugh. Edward was a childhood friend, okay? I'll just tell you more about it next time when I am ready okay?"

The slumped shoulders of Alice straightened once again. "Thank you Bella! That's all I ask!" She hugged me with so much force that I had a hard time breathing for a few seconds. "Now, can I continue showering? I don't think my English Lit prof would appreciate me being late." I told Alice in a bored voice.

"Oh! Of course Bella! I'll see you at lunch!" Alice said as she was walking backwards towards the exit of the communal. She flashed me with a signature big smile then she's gone.

Good thing my English Lit prof, Mr. Banner arrived later than me so I didn't have to endure a good 30-minute lecture about tardiness. Trust me, that 30 minute lecture would probably be the most humiliating thing that could ever happen to anyone's college life. Take Mike Newton for instance. He was late for only 5 minutes on our first day of class but that didn't exempt him from the 30-minute lecture. 2 weeks after the incident, Mr. Banner still remembered him as the Late Mike. It was like engraved on Mr. Banner's brain that Mike is forever late.

Today, we were to learn how to dissect poems. It was just after an hour later when my phone began vibrating, signaling a call from Alice. I couldn't answer Alice's call since Mr. Banner would obviously notice it hence, I just placed my phone inside my bag so that no one, including myself, would get distracted.

We were already dissecting a poem of Browning when suddenly a loud commotion was heard from outside the corridor. All of us inside the room heard girls screaming followed by heavy footsteps running to who knows where. Even Mr. Banner was annoyed with the disturbance as he finally declared early dismissal from his class. "I think lunchtime's a little bit early today. For your homework, I need 2 dissected poems from your favorite poet due next week Friday. Late papers will not be accepted. You may all go now."

When I got outside the room, I saw how crowded the corridor was. I couldn't see where I was going and I was being pushed to different directions; add in my height of 5'3, there's really zero chance of me getting out of there at all. I was already getting frustrated when I felt someone's hand grabbed my arm and suddenly pulled me out of the crowd into a deserted corridor. I was just about to thank the person who helped me when I saw him walking towards the fire exit and vanished. The only thing I remembered was that him was wearing a black leather jacket and a baseball cap.

**_Huh, weird._**

I could still feel the strange electricity that crept into my arm where the stranger touched me when I entered the caf. It was unlike anything I've felt before. I was still recalling what happened a while ago when all of a sudden, a small figure crashed its body to me hugging me forcefully.

"I was trying to call you earlier but you weren't answering." Alice said while giving me the pout she has perfected. We were lining up to get food and I waited for Alice to get something first before answering her. "I was in the middle of the class Alice. Why were you calling anyway, don't you have classes to attend?" I asked her.

"I skipped my morning classes because I was waiting for my brother. You know the one I was telling you about. He said he'll drop by today but I think he got a little lost," Alice said thoughtfully. We paid for our food and headed to our table near the windows. Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were already there and just as Alice and I were about to take our seats, Alice's phone rang. I saw Alice answer her phone without letting the first ring finish.

"You got lost didn't you? I told you to call me when you got here. Now you don't even know where you are." She was trying to sound angry to whoever she's talking to the phone. Just then Alice shouted "WAIT- WHAT?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE?!" Almost all the people inside the caf looked at our table or specifically at Alice while she, on the other hand looked oblivious to all the stares she was getting.

After a few seconds the people's focus shifted to other things while Alice was preparing to leave the caf. "Hey Bella, don't wait up for me later I have to go somewhere. Jas, i'll text you later. Bye guys!

"I couldn't resist asking the others who Alice's was talking to and where she was going.

"Oh, you'll know soon enough," was Rosalie's simple answer.

Emmett nudged her, "Don't you think we should tell her?" He told Jasper and Rosalie. "I mean she'll know about it sooner than later anyway might as well tell her now."

"About what?" I asked him.

Emmett was about to answer when Jasper has beaten him to it. "Alice and Emmett's brother is visiting for the weekend."

"Okay? So what's the big deal?" I asked.

Emmett was again about to open his mouth to answer me when Rosalie said, "There's no big deal. You know Alice. She's just a very enthusiastic person." Rosalie said nonchalantly while flipping her hair.

Emmett looked like he wanted to say something but remained silent; on the other hand, Jasper suddenly took great interest on his food. I couldn't help but feel like there was something that I was missing but I let it go.

Because of the endless readings that our Psychology professor gave, I spent my Friday night studying at the library. Until now, I don't understand why a Psychology subject demanded a lot from an English major student.

**_Oh well._**

I was in the middle of reading about the Theory of Cognitive Dissonance when I heard sets of clicking heels on the marbled floor of the library. I looked up from my reading and saw a group of girls settling down on the free table beside me. I know one of the from one of my class- Lauren, she would always dress up like she was going to a club or something.

The three of them seemed rather excited about something as they were talking rather animatedly but in hushed tones so I couldn't quite hear what they were saying. What got my attention was when I heard Lauren said something about befriending Alice Cullen just so she could get to him. The first thought that came to me was Lauren planning to seduce Jasper.

My blood immediately boiled with that thought.

I'm very protective with my friends even if I only had come to know them for a few weeks, I instantly felt like they're family. So anyone who wants to mess with the, should face me first.

Lauren went on and on about how they would date and how she would star with him in his movies.

**_WHAT? Jasper's a movie star?_**

Clearly, Lauren's one delusional bitch. I slammed by book shut on the table just so they know I heard them. Before I leave the place, I stopped behind them and said, "If you think he's going to be interested in dating a slut, you're more delusional than I thought you were." Her 2 friends gasped loudly while Lauren sneered at me when her initial shock wore off.

I exited the library before Lauren or her friends could comment anything else. The amount of hate I have for her is overwhelming that I decided to walk around the park near our school just to clear my mind.

After 5 mins of walking around the park, I felt someone following me. But when I looked behind me I didn't see anyone. Feeling freaked out, I started walking faster towards the shortcut exit that I know. As I walked past the round curve of the park, I was suddenly held back when someone behind me grabbed my waist and right arm.

"If you scream, I will kill you," the person said menacingly.

I stood frozen for a second but common sense and courage swiftly took over my body. I was able to elbow his gut, quickly got my pepper spray out of my bag and sprayed it unto his eyes.

"FUCK! SON OF A BITCH!" the person shouted while reaching for me blindly.

I sprinted to the opposite side of the park only stopping when I was about to trip. When I felt it was safe enough to just walk, someone bumped into me causing me to fall down. I closed my eyes as I waited for the impact of my body hitting the hard ground but that never happened.

When I opened my eyes, I saw the brightest and greenest eyes. Thinking it was the same person who threatened me a while ago I screamed my lungs out.

**Sorry for making a cliffhanger please don't kill me. I promise you chapter 3 will be very worth it! : Don't forget to review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**HI GUYS! I hope you had fun reading the first 2 chapters. I very much wanted to update the story once a week so I tried to find some free time in order to finish this chapter. I still don't have a beta so there might be some grammatical errors. Sorry in advance. Please leave a review I would be replying to them when i get the chance. Thank you! :)**_

_**Comments, suggestions, questions and violent reactions are very welcomed! :)**_

"You want some?"

_"What's that?"_

_"You've never had an ice cream? Like ever?"_

_I nodded my head._

_"Here. We can share it. This is may favorite flavor. Chocolate."_

_I stared at the muddy brown colored food called ice cream. I really liked it. It's cold and sweet and yummy!_

_We shared his ice cream until there was nothing left._

_That was the first time I learned about ice cream._

"Hey! Hey! Calm down! I'm not gonna hurt you!" Said the person. "See?" He raised both of his hands to show me, one hand was holding an Ipod.

He looks so beautiful and so familiar, I just couldn't figure out where I've seen him. "Hey miss, I asked if you're okay."

"Oh uh, I- I am?" I blushed at my incoherency. "Sorry I'm normally not this incoherent."

"It's okay. I'm already used to that," he said with a chuckle and smirk.

**_Um, excuse me? What is egotistic. _**

This person clearly has a huge ego and I refuse to rub it further.

"You know what, people like you are the reason why this world is becoming more hopeless." I told him calmly but inside I was seething. Then I started walking away.

"Come on, like you didn't find me attractive." He said while trying to catch up on me.

I didn't bother answering him.

"So, What's you're name?" He asked why walking along with me.

I was just about to tell him to leave me alone when my phone rang. Never have I felt more grateful that someone's calling me.

"Bella!" Alice screeched. "Where are you? I have to tell ya something. Can you come back to our dorm now?"

"Wait, wait. I was just about to leave the park. I'll be there in 10." I told Alice dismissively. And just to prove how demanding Alice is, she added, "Okay! But hurry up though, bye!"

I looked at my phone then just shook my head. I love Alice to death but sometimes-

"So you are Bella. Your name suits you." The annoying person smirked.

I almost forgot that there was a person beside me. "You know what, just leave me alone. Here," giving him a 20, "there's a bar not far from here. Buy a drink for yourself and find a girl who's willing to sleep with you if she can much less tolerate your attitude first."

Of course any girl would want to sleep with him who wouldn't? But I didn't tell him that. As I've said I don't want to rub his ego much further. BUT GOD. He is the epitome of Adonis; with the green eyes and that panty-dropping smirk, I DIE; just as long as he keeps his mouth shut.

I would sleep with him however, I value personality more over looks. And I've never really tried the casual dating thing. Totally not me. So instead I told him to go away. "Run along now. Scoot!"

He stared at me with his eyes wide then said, " Thanks for this," showing the 20 I gave him, but I can guarantee you that I don't need to wait on a "bar" just to find me a girl. Girls throw themselves at me." He said.

I was already walking towards the exit of the park when he shouted, " And Bella! Even if you don't tell me, I know I also affect you with my gorgeousness." He added a loud laugh just to annoy me even more.

_**Ugh. I hate how sometimes I am so easy to read. I hate him. Good thing I would never see him ever again.**_

I arrived at the dorm much later than what I told Alice and that made interrogate me.

"Where were you?"

"I thought you said 10 minutes?"

"Did you meet any cute guys on your way home?"

"I told you. You need to go out more often. It wouldn't hurt to date every now and then, you know."

"Alice, I just got hold up at the library and please stop with the dating lecture."

"I thought something already happened to you. As your roommate/bestfriend it's my responsibility to look after you, Bella." Alice declared.

For a second I've thought about telling Alice about the 2 encounters I had today. But knowing her, she would make a huge fuss about it. Next thing you know you're already at the office of the Dean of the University reporting about the incident. Therefore, I decided against telling her.

"Seriously Al, what could possibly happen to me?"

"Bella, this is not Forts-

"Forks"

"Forks whatever. This is not Forks anymore. You should always be aware of your surroundings. Apparently, you don't see yourself clearly." Alice stated with concern etched on her face.

"Okay MOM. Whatever you say." I told her using my sarcastic tone which made her slap my arm. That stings! Dam that girl could slap. "Stop slapping me. You know how easily I bruise. Anyway, what happened with you today? I thought you said you'd arrive much later?"

Alice walked in front of her opened cabinet no doubt deciding on what she would be wearing tomorrow. "Well, I met my dear brother a while ago. You know, my second brother I was telling you about? He suddenly got a call from his friend something about a lest minute meeting so he promised to just meet us; meaning you, me and everyone in the gang; tomorrow! Isn't it exciting?" She looked at me with big bright blue eyes.

If her brother is anything like Alice or Emmett, my energy would undoubtedly be drained without it even reaching midday. Alice must've seen my frightened look as she assured me that her second brother is the total opposite of Emmett. "Okay, I just hope he's not like you either." I joked.

"What's the supposed to mean Swan?!" Her left arm holding her outfit for tomorrow while her right arm raised preparing to slap my arm (yet again).

"Nothing!" I said just to stop her from slapping me.

Then as I was about to go towards the communal I said, "It just means that you're a caffeinated buzzing beyond energetic bunny!" quickly then I bolted out of our room before she could make sense of what I just said.

"OW!"

"Oh shut it. If you didn't tease me last night I wouldn't have to slap you twice," said Alice.

"If you don't have heavy hands, I wouldn't have had bruises on my arms," I retorted back.

"Stop it you two!" Rosalie who was sitting on the back part of the truck yelled.

Alice, being the mature person she is, stuck out her tongue at me.

We are currently sitting inside my truck which was parked at one of the most secluded area in the university. I was on the driver seat while Alice on the passenger.

"Why are we meeting you brother here again of all places?" I asked Alice for the nth time just to annoy her.

"For the 16th time, Bella, he's uncomfortable with meeting in public areas. You know how 'behaved' college people are," she said using her bored tone.

How I wished Emmett and Jasper were here. They would have found something funny in this situation, but unfortunately they got held up with their football training. So I'm stuck with these two.

"How long Alice?" Rosalie asked.

"Not any long now," was Alice plain answer.

I wanted to ask Alice what her brother's name was when I heard a loud rap on my window, so of course, I did what any normal person would do. I screamed.

When I was able to calm myself, I stepped out of the truck and got ready to reprimand whoever scared the sh*t out of me. And what I saw only made my blood boil.

Lo and behold.

I was faced with the green eyed annoying person from last night. But instead of meeting his smirk, I saw him clutching his stomach, laughing like there's no tomorrow.

"Man, you should've seen your face." He tried saying while still laughing. "Then when you screamed-"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I roared.

I was expecting him to answer me but it was Alice who replied.

"Um, Bella, this is my second brother I was telling you about. You didn't mention that you guys met already." She said seemingly oblivious to what had transpired few minutes ago.

The last thing I remember was my mouth dropping open.

_**So what do you think is the name of the person Bella found annoying and handsome? HAHA I think most of you know it but I'll leave it for the next chapter. Don't forget to review! I might send a teaser to those who might send one :) **_


End file.
